Friends or Lovers (Riddle School Fanfiction)
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: Have an adventure of Phil Eggtree as he takes a new life as a student of Danville High with his annoying cousin and mercenary, Scout. The Teen Criminals and other allies to have an adventure with them. And Friends can turn to Lovers in the first day. This story is from the Riddle School Fanfiction but I put it here because I have the Phineas and Ferb elements here.
1. Chapter 1

**Rookie Fictioner here again and welcome to the Fanfiction about Riddle School, the game that I played before and had made stories about them before I have a Fanfiction account.**

 **If you guys don't know what Riddle School is, then I will tell you. Riddle School is made by JonBro Inc. and it revolves around a kid named Phil Eggtree, who wanted to escape school, doing so he and his friends were taken by Viz, the villain of the series. Phil and his friends were on dreams which Phil had done the same thing: escape school. Diz, who doesn't like Viz's plans, caused Phil's death in a dream, getting him to save his friends with his puzzle skills. Phil defeated Viz and it was The End, or was it? In Riddle Transfer, we learn that they were taken by Zone 5.1 and Phil had done it again to save his friends.**

 **Now that we have cleared things off, now let's go to the series of this Fanfiction.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own Riddle School or other elements from other series but the story is mine. (Maybe.)**

 **Now let's get to the story.**

 **Lovers or Friends.**

 **A Riddle School and Battle War Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Danville.**

 **(Phil's POV)**

I drove my Mustang pass the "Welcome to Danville" sign and head to the city. I watched how magnificent and normal the city is and admired it that I will live somewhere in the city, my parents weren't that excited that I am studying in Danville High after what I did years ago when I was young. On my first day back at Riddle Elementary, I made fun of 5 by writing an upside down 5 with ketchup, escape school, got me and my friends get abducted by an alien who wanted to destroy the world, save planet Earth with Diz, and return to earth for 2 weeks. I kept hearing my parent's complaint about me escaping school in the first place and how they just not believe that I save the Earth. (Well clearly my fault since I escape school and made Viz abduct us.)

I wanted to study here so that I can start over and study at a real school instead, I missed Phred and Zack after we graduate at Riddle Junior High, and my parents said that I can do whatever I want since I am doing it alone.

I drove in German Ave. and walk to the front door to meet my cousin who studies at the same school I am going. I knock at the door and waited for the door to open, I pulled off my hoodie and fix my green jacket before the door opened.

"Ok, just a usual day at Danville, what could possibly go wrong?" I said to myself.

When the door opened, I saw a young teen wearing a blue jacket with a BLU insignia, black pants, baseball shoes, and a cap with headphones. I knew who that guy is, my annoying cousin Scout.

"Phil, it's nice to see you!" said Scout as he hugged me excitedly.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." I said gladly.

Scout and Spy were my relatives since Spy is my mom's brother and Spy married Scout's mom. (Weird, really.) I heard about my mom saying that her brother works for RED while his son works for BLU, they both fight each other but at the end, they had a good game together on free times. She also said that they both hate each other for killing each other, that's a bummer.

"So, why did you answer the door, I thought Spy was supposed to answer the door?" I said jokingly.

"Well, Spy is busy at his police work, so I answer the door for him." said Scout calmly.

I walk inside the house with my luggage and saw that everyone is completely wacko again. A guy wearing a tuxedo, another with a DJ Skully clothing, a hacker, a guy with a ski mask who is talking to a Russian mercenary, a triangle head teen, and many more. I know that I am in a city full of randoms and they seem to be fine about it.

The DJ Skully guy came and spoke to Scout.

"Hey Scout, who is that green hoodie with you?" said Mechanic. (His jacket has a nametag in it.)

"Oh, this is Phil Eggtree, my cousin." said Scout to Mechanic.

"Wait, Phil Eggtree, the legendary escaper of school, is your cousin?" said Mechanic in surprise.

"Yes, he is." said Scout happily.

"Yes! I knew Rookie will add the Riddle School series in his Fanfiction account!" said Mechanic excitedly.

 **Crumb Tacos, Mechanic, you broke the fourth wall again!**

"Hey, I like breaking the fourth wall and it's my hobby!" said Mechanic to no one.

"What…" I said in confusion.

"He is the fourth wall breaker in this series." said Scout who have broken the fourth wall.

 **Oh no, not you too!?**

 **Oh you will get this…**

As what the not-seen-guy said, someone behind me was someone that I don't know. When I turned around, I saw a big guy wearing a pumpkin head and his holding an axe, which shocked Mechanic and Scout as they saw him.

"Rookie's Revenge isn't it?" said Scout in fear.

"Yeah, something like that." said Mechanic in fear.

As they saw the headless man, they yelled out…

"RUUUUN!" said both Scout and Mechanic as they run to the back of the house and sped off. I turn back to see the headless man but he is gone as well.

"Well, that is random." I said to myself.

I walk through the randomness in this room and entered a room with my name on it. As I entered the room, I place my luggage onto the bed and opened it to show my stuff for school, the room, and for entertainment purposes. I placed my Mac Book on the desk, I put all my clothes on the drawer, and pack all my school stuff in my backpack for tomorrow. I lay back onto the bed and think of things what I am going to do tomorrow.

"First off, don't escape school, don't cheat, make friends, get a job, and study well. That my new thing now, don't escape school, I have always escape school in my dreams and I will not intend to escape school again, I am no skipper of school anymore, I am going to change that, for good." I said to myself in my room.

"Because I am Phil Eggtree, and I am the stalwart leader of the group." I said gladly to myself.

 **To be continued, Comrades.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, back at Friends or Lovers with a new chapter. If you guys already know that I post this stories on both Riddle School and Phineas and Ferb because I both take place in Danville, this story is part of the Battle War series, and it will sum up the story for "The Teen Criminals 3" and "Scout's New Home."**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own the elements but they are owned by their respective owners. The story on the other hand is made by me.**

 **So, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: The First Day.**

 **(Phil's POV)**

I woke up early in the morning to get ready for the first day; I went out of my room and took a shower since I smelled pretty badly yesterday, I put on my black T-shirt with a Baseball logo of the Yankees, blue pants and a red belt so it won't fall down, my green jacket with a badge of the Beifong's Reading Club, and my black L.A. Lakers sneakers because I wanted to wear these for school. I went to the Living Room to find the others but when I entered there, I saw Spy working on his computer for some kind of police work.

"Hello Spy." I said and he was surprised.

"Oh hello there Phil, I didn't suspect you to be up already." said Spy tiredly.

"Why do say that?" I said suspiciously.

"Well, recently I was called by the Police to investigate this situation and…" said Spy which then turned sadly.

"What?" I said to him.

"…A murder incident had happened days ago." said Spy sadly which jumped me into shock.

"Wait, who?" I said in concern.

"Adyson Sweetwater, a Fireside Girl and a student of Danville High. She was killed during my daughter's and my friend's outings. She was found dead by a guy name H20 Delirious who was the one who saw Adyson dead first." said Spy seriously.

"Did H20 Delirious…kill her?" I said in concern.

"Well no, he already made friends with my son, Scout, and he trusts him." said Spy about Scout befriending Delirious.

"Oh." I said in embarrassment.

After our little conversation about a murder mystery, which I will ignore helping, I asked him where are the others.

"So, where are the others?" I said.

"They are still asleep, and it's 3:30 A.M. You are the only one awake in this house." said Spy which made me check my phone and realized that I wake up too early.

I did some quick thinking and I know what to do today.

"Can I wake them up?" I said calmly.

"Sure, at least you are being attendant for school so much." said Spy kindly.

"Hmm, they haven't known my mischiefs yet, so I will show them." I said menacingly.

I ran to my room and grab my Air Horn and place it in the Living Room to start my noise, I grab the Garden Hose from the backyard and stuck it on the horn. I went inside the one room where my three cousins (Elizabeth, Gretchen, and Scout) are sleeping and stick the hose with my handcrafted Noise Connecter and put it softly on the floor. After the final touches of my Noise Maker, I ran out of the room and head back to the Living Room to grab my Air Horn.

"Spy, shall you do the honors?" I said happily.

"Hmm, why not. They do need to wake up anyway." said Spy as I gave him the Air Horn and he pushed the button softly.

When the pushed the button, the noise then went to the hose to the Noise Connecter and it energizes the sound to create a Super Sound Wave which then began to burst out the sound and made a loud noise across the city, waking my cousins and everyone outside the house.

 **(No One's POV)**

Yes, I am back to the series of Scout's New Home!

 **Uh Mechanic, you are at Friends or Lovers Fanfiction.**

CRUMB TACO!

Anyway, as I was saying… The Sound Wave then wake up a lot of people in the city, including the Teen Criminal's allies.

H20 Delirious was sleeping comfortable at his bed in his house in Danville. When the sound came, the windows of his room were shattered, destroying his comfortable bed. He woke up tiredly as he readied his bat.

"What, what, what!? Who did that?!" said H20 Delirious angrily until he fell back to sleep.

In the Flynn-Fletcher Household, the sound came close and shattered the windows of the house, causing Ferb's Sniper Rifle fall off and rapidly fire blindly at every direction, not hitting them. Phineas woke up first and saw that his brother was covering his ears, when he heard the noise.

"Ah, what was that!?" said Phineas annoyingly.

He looked through the shattered window and saw that the sound came from Gretchen's house and felt annoyed when he saw it.

"Why can't they keep that noise away from us!?" said Phineas before he text Isabella about what happened.

Phineas: Hey Isabella, did you hear that noise?!

Isabella: Yeah, where did that come from?!

Phineas: It came from Gretchen's house! :(

Isabella: Oh my Crumb! :(

Mechanic: Hey guys, who did that noise!? I was in the middle of my dream. WHY!

Spongebob: That noise destroyed my car!

Niko: That was a bad idea to play bowling too early… Now I'm mad. :(

Ginger: Baljeet's chemistry test failed…again. Thanks to that noise. :(

Isabella: Why is everyone crowding our message channel?!

Mini Ladd: I broke my hand because of that noise!

IAmWildcat: Good thing I didn't hear that noise since I wore headphones. :)

VanossGaming: Oh Crumb you! :(

Ferb: We should remember that we set our message in all chat mode.

Spy: You should have seen your faces when me and Phil messed our relatives with Phil's invention, HAHAHAHHAHA!

Officer John: Oh my! :(

Rookie: Oops, wrong channel.

Jack Dewitt: Good thing that we are awake anyway.

H20 Delirious: THAT NOISE DESTROYED MY BED!

Phineas: Ok I'm out, I don't want to be surrounded by this crowd.

Phineas left the message channel.

Isabella: Me too.

 **(Phil's POV)**

That noise was so loud that me and Spy had to cover our ears to not hear the sound wave. We had a total blast when he did that, Spy was acting happily since he liked to prank his friends again.

"Do you see how your invention did to the city, we made a really good prank around our friends this time!" said Spy happily.

"Hmm, I can tell the reason why my mom hates you when you were young." I said jokingly.

"That will be a good blast!" said Spy excitedly.

"Ahem…good joke, Phil." said Spy calmly.

When the door opened, I saw my cousin, Elizabeth, coming out of her room and came straight to me as she is my big sister.

"I don't know how you did that, but you should not make a noise like that could wake us up late." said Elizabeth angrily.

"Uh, Eliza, it's 3:33 A.M. in the morning." said Spy in correction.

"That is even worse!" said Elizabeth angrily.

"Well, now is the time to take a shower since you woke up already." said Spy in a father figure voice.

She then turned around and opened up a portal to the bathroom so she can enter and closed it so she can close the door.

Scout and Gretchen came out of their room, being completely messed up from the noise wave and had to sit on the couch after hearing the noise.

"Sorry guys." I said in apologize but the two don't like the sound they have to cover.

"I guess their ears are still injured from the sound, maybe they will be alright soon." I said in concern.

 **(A few hours later…)**

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I have been completely so tired after being encountered by my cousin's mischievous idea of waking us up with an Air Horn, I saw Phil being fine about his actions and he is like he doesn't care about it. I spoke to Phil angrily.

"Why did you not feel bad about it?" I said angrily to Phil.

"Because, I made fun of someone before." said Phil annoyingly.

"Yeah, but you should not do that, you are just like Scout when he first came to Danville." I said in concern.

Phil began to simply ignore it and not care about what he did. I heard about him when my dad talks about him before, he has some kind of journey of being abducted by aliens after he escaped school and it was all a coincidence that he defeated an alien who wanted to destroy Earth, I have like 50% percent chances that it never happened and it was some kind of fairytale story that he came up but something about him being a troublemaker gives him the other 50% percent.

Elizabeth is beginning to wear her pink winter jacket due to taking a shower early, causing her to feel cold thanks to Phil.

"Look what you did to Elizabeth, now how will she get rid of the cold?" I said to Phil.

"I have 2 options: 1. Soup, and 2. Get stuck in a freeze generator to get rid of the cold gene." said Phil which made me confused.

"Ok, nevermind." I said as I realized that he is no helping.

We finally reached to the bus stop and wait for the bus to come in, Scout put on his mittens since winter is coming soon after this week, I grab my backpack and brought out my book, Overwatch, so I can read it's story, Elizabeth opened a tear that leads to a volcano and heated herself, and Phil fixes his watch with a screwdriver so he can fix the time. After seeing that everything is fine, I began reading my book.

 **(Phil's POV)**

I swirl the screw with my screwdriver and activate it to transform my watch into a Wrist Pad so I can scan the city with the satellite.

"Let's see, the bus is coming in approximately 10 seconds and a four-seated sedan is speeding passed it and is coming here in 3 seconds." I said as I saw the speeding car coming fast and have passed us.

I saw one dollar falling from the car and I realized that they robbed a bank, I slide the screen of my Wrist Pad and set the car for detonation of the back wheels and I pushed the button, causing the car to stop and crash badly. Gretchen stopped reading her book and saw that a car has crashed.

"What happened?" said Gretchen seriously.

I grab Scout's bat and pushed the secret button on his bat to turn it into a W1200 shotgun.

"I don't know, but I can tell it's a gang that stole money form the bank." I said as I reload the shotgun.

I walked close to the car and I saw that they are trying to escape by foot; I activated the barricade wall that blocked the path that they were going with my phone and shot one of them with my shotgun. The gangsters tried to fight back but were then sleep gassed by the Sleep mine that I activated.

I then went back to the bus stop and lowered the barricade walls with my phone and reactivate the shotgun to disguise mode and gave it back to Scout. I then slide the screen and switch it back into a wristwatch. I pulled out my phone and called 911 to discuss the location of the crime scene.

"Uh police, a getaway vehicle has crashed near Gretchen's house. Will you please send an ambulance to the location I pinpointed?" I said calmly to the police.

"Sure sir, police are coming right away." said Dispatch as I ended the call.

I placed my phone back at my pocket and grab my bag as the bus showed up calmly. I look back at them and realized how shocked that I defeat them.

"You should not keep that mouth wide open or you will catch a fly." I said kindly and walked inside the bus to take a seat.

 **(No One's POV)**

Scout, Elizabeth, and Gretchen were shocked seeing how Phil single handedly beat the robbers with the secret weapons that have been stashed around the city, including within their friends. As they entered the car, the driver and the passengers were shocked to see the damage that has happened on their way.

When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were picked up, they were mad at Phil for the sound wave he created but they soon realized that he stopped a getaway vehicle.

"How did he stop the getaway vehicle single handedly?" said Ferb annoyingly.

"I'm telling you Ferb, he really did. And I will show you how he did to my bat." said Scout as he pushed the secret button that Phil did and it transformed into a shotgun.

"That's impossible!? Does that mean my pencil is a weapon?" said Isabella as she tried to find a secret button on her pencil.

"Uh…that's just a pencil." said Phil to Isabella.

"Really, prove it." said Isabella as she gave her pencil to Phil.

"Let's see…" said Phil as he examined Isabella's pencil.

"Nope, this is not a disguised weapon." said Phil calmly which made Isabella annoyed.

"Here is my pencil, the button comes from the title, "Mongol." said Phil as he pushed the word, transforming it into a Tracker.

"You go ahead and try on yours." said Phil happily.

Isabella tried pushing the word but nothing happened, this caused Isabella to be confused.

"Then how did you know that if other stuffs are weapons anyway?" said Ferb eagerly.

"I had a pretty big sense of everything being either a weapon or not." said Phil calmly.

Just when they reached to Danville High, Mechanic came quick as fast to catch up with the Gang to tell him about Phil.

"Guys, I got some news!" said Mechanic tiredly to the Gang.

"What is it?" said Phil eagerly.

"You do know about a secret organization that kids work undercover as not-armed kids?" said Mechanic with an obvious question.

"Yeah, "the Philippine Kids." Why?" said Phil calmly.

"Well, according to my research, you are once an agent of the group before you settle to become an agent in your country." said Mechanic which gave Phil an obvious look.

"Alright Raffy, you caught me." said Phil which shocked Mechanic again because he has his name revealed again.

"How did you know my name!?" said Mechanic annoyingly.

"Because I know the names of every Philippine Kid operatives, such as Gian, Carlo, Joseph, Kishia, Miggy Boy, Katlene, Samantha, Harry, Sophie, Christine, Daniel, Johann Carlos, Gavin, Gabe, Psalm, Ana, J.M, Charity, Jathniel, Zack, Quinn, Regine, Nathan, Nicole, Diego, Jillianne, Bjanca, Almagro, Mark, and Nicky. You were known as "Kid 2," alongside Miguel and Keneisha as they were your friends." said Phil which shocked Mechanic so much.

"Oh my crumb, you are a master memorizer for listing my allies who were friends." said Mechanic excitedly.

"Riight…" said Phil before he walked inside, leaving Mechanic alone.

"Well, going back to work." said Mechanic as he boosted off with his Wing Jetpack.

 **(Phil's POV)**

I speed walk away from Mechanic when he was amazed of how I know his allies' names on purpose, I was then bumped by someone by accident and we both fell on the ground.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said hesitantly to the person I bumped.

When I grabbed the books to give it to the person I just bumped, I looked up and saw that it was a girl that I bumped into.

"Oh, sorry miss, I was distracted back there." I said awkwardly.

"It's alright sir, I am also clumsy as well." said the girl.

"My name is Phil, Phil Eggtree." I said as I ready my shaking my hand sequence.

"Smiley, Smiley Sundae, nice to meet you." said Smiley blushingly as she shakes my hand.

"Is this like your first day of school?" I said kindly.

"Well, yeah, my parents have gotten a job in Danville and we are going to stay here for a long time, I do love this place anyway." said Smiley happily.

"Well, I moved here to study but at the end, maybe I will stay here." I said calmly.

"Well, I will see you soon." said Smiley as she ran off to the other hall.

I felt strange when I first met her and when I was going to say something, Jack patted my shoulder.

"Well, who was your girlfriend?" said Jack jokingly which I blushingly rejected it.

"What? Come on, no…ok yes." I said as I admit it.

"Well I am no love expert, but I guess you have to do it alone, good luck." said Jack as he walk to his classroom slowly.

"Somehow, I just don't get about him." I said to myself as I walk to the hallways to my classroom.

 **Ok Comrades, that's the end of the chapter. See you soon on the next one.**

 **By Comrades!**

 **Also JolleIQ, I know that Fear in Resonance is your story, but I like to make stories within your stories. I will change time that takes place after your story so I will make mine on the next chapter. I hope that you don't get mad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back guys to Friends or Lovers, the fanfiction story that have like the most views in 2 chapters. As you may wonder already, Jonbro (Or Jonochrome now) has made Riddle Transfer 2 this month and I like the ending of the game how Phil and Smiley got together. Though in this story, I will stick onto the info I got from Riddle Transfer 1.**

 **I don't own the elements used in it but I own the story, reference of Fear of Resonance belongs to JolleIQ.**

 **To keep from not getting rip-offed by JolleIQ, I will skip the days to the end of his story, Fear in Resonance, there will be a one mentioning to his story and will be about Phil, Smiley, and the Teen Criminals.**

 **Also, if you already know that there is Riddle Transfer 2, I just want to aanounce.**

 **Before we read the story, I will put their reviews from these authors who written them:**

 **Joseftanti: I love it so far pls continue it pls and when will you update it?**

 **JohnOfOnett: Hey! It's me, again! :) Okay, this was awesome! Such randomness! Much wow! I'm really starting to get used to the random characters (the ones not from riddle school). Also, that part at the end! Sooo cute!**

 **If I didn't ship it already, I totally ship PhilxSmiley now! Cool chapter bro!**

 **JohnOfOnett (again):** **Um...I like the idea of this fanfic, but...that first chapter was, in the nicest way possible, very weird. No offense! Anyway, I'm waiting for da next chapter...I guess…**

 **Thank you guys for your feedback and now, let's get to the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Their Stories.**

 **(Phil's POV)**

It has been like two weeks since that awful murder spree that happened, most of the students in school wanted Isabella, Phineas' friend and girlfriend, gone since she is the killer's prime target. Even if Isabella ignores these warnings, the students attack her and treated her badly. Luckily, me, Ferb, and Jack had tried to hunt down the remaining ones that bullied Isabella while the Fireside Girls got detention for attacking the other bullies. After that, I tried to solve the murder mystery with Spy and Scout by helping Dr. Doofensmirtz and the OWCA agents.

For some time, Medic, the healer of the group of mercs, uses his Reanimator to revive Adyson, Katie, and Buford while the Gang was on the killer's location. This murder spree had made me mad after letting death being experienced by me because I have that same felling when I have to kill my friends so I can get them out of their dreams and escape the ship that belongs to Viz.

Smiley was my first friend at school who I met and she has become absent of school because of that incident, she has told me that shell will not come back until this thing blows over. After the incident, I began to chat with her on Facebook about the events of that mystery and she wanted to know more about that event.

Phil: The Murder Spree has stopped and the killers have been dealt with. They should be in prison right now.

Smiley: Who are the killers?

Phil: That's one problem; I can't tell about it to you, maybe my cousin will when we get back to school.

Smiley: Why can't you tell me about it?

Phil: It's police business, I can't tell about it till the news comes up.

Phil: On the bright side, the ones that the killer murdered have already been revived by one of our allies.

Smiley: It still doesn't change anything about it. :(

Phil: Don't worry, this will be all over. I promise.

Smiley: You sure?

Phil: Maybe.

Phil: See you back at school Smiley.

Smiley: You too.

Phil has become offline.

 **(Today)**

I was sitting with Jack on the left side of the bus when we were on our way to school after 2 weeks; I got to speak to him about his experience last week.

"So Jack, how are you holding up for what happened last week?" I said in concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Jack disappointedly.

"But it's just a simple question…" I said until I was being hit by Jack with his book and was raised up by him.

"You better stop reminding me about that disaster, I had enough with death happening to our friends and I don't want to relive it again!" said Jack angrily.

"Hey, leave my cousin alone!" said Scout angrily to Jack.

"Yeah Jack, I don't want you two to fight." said Elizabeth in concern to Jack to not hurt me.

Jack let me go and apologized for what happened.

"I'm sorry Phil, I just get mad for what happened." said Jack sadly.

"It's alright Jack, at least our classmates are alive." I said calmly.

"Yeah, you are right." said Jack calmly.

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **(Smiley's POV)**

I put my bag in the locker and pulled out my phone to find messages coming from my friend Gretchen, who I have made friends with during our school day off when that murder incident happened. I put on my beanie on my head and walk towards the classroom to start my exams.

When I walked through the door, I saw Phil and Gretchen in their seats, talking about their work that they both had to work on. I know that Phil is Gretchen's cousin for some reason because she was adopted by Phil's uncle, including Elizabeth.

I walk close to them and hear a bit about their conversation before saying hello to them.

"So how did you know the mechanism of this ship?" said Gretchen curiously.

"Because Gretch, this is the ship that I was abducted before." said Phil annoyingly as he point his finger on the space ship.

Before they start and argument, I said hello to them.

"Hello." I said to them.

"Hello Smiley." said both Phil and Gretchen tiredly.

I sat with them since I am their partners and I pulled out my laptop that contains the information from Project Vizion from my bag.

"So what I got from this information; Project Vizion is a plan made by Viz for world domination. This plan was to judge the planets if they are bad or good, when Viz was killed a few years ago, Diz leads the project and ended it. Is that right?" I said to Phil and Gretchen.

"Yes." said Phil correctly.

"No." said Gretchen angrily.

"Why, Gretchen?" I said suspiciously.

"Because Project Vizion is just Phil's made up stories." said Gretchen until Phil had enough of hearing.

"Hey, this is not made up, it really happened." said Phil seriously.

"When did it happened, Egghead?" said Gretchen disbelief.

"When I escaped school." said Phil sadly.

"Ha, I knew it wasn't real." said Gretchen happily to think that she knew it isn't real.

I had to stand up and tell her the truth.

"Actually, it was real." I said sadly to Gretchen.

"What…but how?" said Gretchen in confusion.

I turned to Phil since he needs to know.

"Phil, remember that you, Phred, Zack, and Diz were captured by an agency known as Zone 5.1?" I said to Phil which he was confused about this.

"Yeah why?" said Phil in confusion.

I pulled out my phone and showed him a photo of me standing in front of the Humvee and behind it was Zone 5.1.

"My parents work for Zone 5.1." I said sadly, shocking Phil.

 **A quick reminder, Phil and Smiley never met in the beginning of the story, that's why the teasing Smiley was replaced to teasing 5 and Phil and Smiley met for the first time. In this storyline, Smiley's parents work Zone 5.1 and she was oblivious to know that Phil was there.**

 **Ok, now back to the story.**

 **(Phil's POV)**

I dropped my pencil to the desk after hearing what Smiley said and showed me the photo of her inside Zone 5.1, I began to feel angry and rage out of what I just heard. I then hear Smiley trying to apologize when I got mad.

"I'm sorry Phil, I just thought that you would be okay if I told you…" said Smiley which I then interrupted her.

"You work for the agents that captured us!?" I said angrily.

"No, my parents work for them, I just visit there for one time when I was the same age as you." said Smiley in fear.

I placed my hands on my face after I realized that I made friends with a daughter of Zone 5.1 agents. Smiley tried to calm me down but I slapped her in the face when she did it. I realized what I did and I began to run out of the classroom to cry somewhere.

 **(Smiley's POV)**

"I am such a bad friend." I said before crying.

I saw that Gretchen was confused of what happened and got to the fact that she was going to ask.

"Wait, your parents work for Zone 5.1?" said Gretchen in concern.

"Yes, they were the ones who have captured Phil and his friends years ago. I know since my parents told me about him." I said sadly.

"So you know about my cousin this whole time!?" said Scout angrily.

"Scout, calm down." said Ferb calmly.

"Yes, my parents knew about their mistakes and had moved here to start a new life, even me." I said sadly.

"I was a trainee fighter for Zone 5.1 and I learned a lot about it." I said as I grabbed the two bats that were hanging on the wall.

"I was trained to become a fighter, and smart at reflex." I said calmly.

"So you were just a student for Zone 5.1 back then and you fight as one of its fighters." said Gretchen in concern.

"While you excuse me, I need to find Phil." I said to them.

"For what, so you can hurt him?" said Scout when he readied his bat to fight me.

"I'm not; I need to say sorry for him." I said in concern to Scout.

"You are not going anywhere." said Scout angrily which made me have to fight.

"I'm sorry Scout, but you are considered a threat to me." I said sadly.

Scout then rushed me with his bat and swing it, I then dodged the bat and hit his stomach three times, his head two times, and his back harder. Scout was then knocked out and cannot move, making me get out of the room angrily.

"Why has there been one guy who thinks I am an enemy!" I said as I threw away the bats and cried sadly in the halls.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

"Scout, why did you do that!?" I said angrily to my brother.

I was amazed when Smiley beat Scout but I was mad at him for attempting to hurt my friend who was sorry to my cousin.

"She caused my cousin to feel sorry for himself to a traitor!" said Scout angrily.

"What if she is not a traitor, she was just an innocent girl who didn't know that she was working for the enemy." said Isabella correctly.

"I have no trust against an enemy, even on my friends." said Scout.

"I should have known that he is too sensitive since he works for the mercenaries, even since both he and dad fight each other, they are too scared to trust someone who was a former enemy." I said since I realized that he is untrustful.

"I am going to find Phil as well." I said seriously since I will have to apologize for not believing his stories.

I went outside the classroom only to find Smiley leaning on the locker cabinets, crying for what she did back there. I sat with Smiley and try to talk trustful to her.

"Hey Smiley." I said calmly to her.

"What do you want?" said Smiley sadly as she turned her head towards me.

"I was going to look for my cousin until I stumbled upon you." I said calmly.

"I thought you were looking for Phil." I said in question.

"I was until your brother made me hurt him." said Smiley sadly.

I started thinking about Scout when he threatened Smiley, he was trying to be protective like his dad and he was scared when he was going to threaten her. Scout is my best friend and brother when he came on the first day, we are always trusted with our past and we both have a liking of fighting. Smiley is also my friend but when she said that her parents work in Zone 5.1, I was confused of why Phil seems kind of ticked off.

I will have to apologize the two soon until I get this question that I had in my head.

"Your parents work there, right?" I said in concern to Smiley.

"Yeah why?" said Smiley in confusion.

"Who owns the place?" I said in confusion.

"Hmmm, some guy with a black lab coat and an eye-patch, but that's all I got." said Smiley in confusion which I figured it out.

"Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz." I said in surprise.

"What do you mean…" said Smiley which I interrupted her.

"We need to find Phil quick and tell him, he needs to know." I said to Smiley.

"Yeah, your right." said Smiley seriously because she needs to find him to apologize.

"I will get Ferb, Jack, Elizabeth, and Scout to come with me, you will have to find Phil to apologize and meet us at Phineas and Ferb's house at 4:00 P.M. We will have a chat with our criminal." I said to Smiley.

"Oh I will, see you soon." said Smiley as she ran off to find Phil.

"I hope Phil is alright." I said to myself.

 **(Phil's POV)**

I was still guilty for hurting Smiley so I ran back fast to the classroom to apologize her. When I reached to the hallways, I bumped Smiley and we both fell to the floor. We both stand up and apologized the same time.

"I'm sorry for what happened." said me and Smiley together.

I spoke first to Smiley.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't think straight." I said sadly to Smiley.

"It's okay Phil, I am alright and I'm sorry for making you feel angry after I told you about my past." said Smiley calmly and happy that she found him.

We both hugged after that thing blows over and we both talk about our past calmly when we walked back to the classroom.

When we reached to the classroom, we saw the group outside waiting for us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing outside the classroom?" I said to them.

"After hearing the stories of Zone 5.1, we may find out who owns the place." said Gretchen seriously.

Me and Smiley got serious after hearing what Gretchen said.

"Wait, who is working?" I said to Gretchen.

"You and Smiley will see." said Gretchen seriously.

 **Apologies for my work but I hope you are enjoyed with this story, feel free to comment this story and I hope you are OK Comrades. Bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the 4** **th** **chapter of Friends or Lovers.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own the elements but I own the story.**

 **Now let's head to the story.**

 **Chapter 4: The Dimension: Part 1.**

 **(4:20 P.M.)**

 **(Phil's POV)**

Me, Smiley, and the Gang came to the two brother's house to get to the dimension that they were talking about. When we entered the house, I was amazed of how Phineas and Ferb's house looks cool with decorations and cool furniture that they had. Me and Smiley went to the backyard and see a teleporter near the house; I told them what is that.

"What is that Gretchen?" I said in question.

"That is a teleporter, a device made by Phineas and Ferb. They did made it to teleport to different locations but it went madness when their sister went in the machine with their pet and it got turned into earnings for their mom. They build it again with a set up location for the teleporter to place." said Gretchen about the teleporter.

"Hmm, sounds interesting." said Smiley seriously.

I intended to look at the teleporter and I realized a button is in the sides of the teleporter; I took out the button and carried it to the others so I can show them.

"Hey guys, why is there a Self-Destruct Button in the teleporter?" I said as I showed them the button.

"How did it get here?" said Phineas as he took the button and inspect it.

"Well, there is nothing in use, so keep it Phil." said Phineas as he gave me the button and I kept it in my backpack.

"Ok, me and Isabella will reconfigure the power to the teleporter while Ferb and Gretchen get you ready for the trip." said Phineas as he and Isabella went inside to go to the generator.

"I hope they don't get electrocuted like me when I tried to get my friends awake." I said to Smiley.

"Believe me, I had that same mistake when I played Riddle School 5." said Smiley happily, which confused Ferb and Gretchen.

 **(Phineas' POV)**

I opened the generator door and turned off everything inside the house and flick the switch to the teleporter power. I then brought Isabella inside the car and talk to her about Phil and Smiley before we open up the power cord for the generator box.

"Are we sure we can bring Phil and Smiley to the Second Dimension?" I said in concern to Isabella.

"Of course, they need to have a visit to the owner of Zone 5.1 because of what they did to Phil and his friends." said Isabella seriously.

"But we would have to mention him the events back then and I don't know for sure if they will feel weird when we get there." I said seriously.

"I know, but we have to think." said Isabella tired from her thinking.

"We will have to figure it out when we get there." I said.

 **(Smiley's POV)**

"Hey Elizabeth, why is your left hand robotic?" I said in concern to Elizabeth.

"I lost my hand when we were attempting to kill Mayor Roger Doofensmirtz for starting this war, we succeeded on killing him when I opened up a tear to the timeline when the dinosaurs extinct, but when we got to the chopper after the blimp got destroyed, the chopper was a bit late to flip to the left and it catch us but I got my hand chopped off by the chopper blades." said Elizabeth which made me shocked when hearing it.

I walk back to Phil to tell him.

"Does your cousin ever tell you about her arm?" I said to Phil.

"Nope, my uncle told me about her incident." said Phil calmly.

After that, we were called by Gretchen and Ferb to come inside the house about our preparations to the dimension, we then entered the house and saw them leaning on the kitchen table with two M9s.

"You two will have to bring these guns for the mission." said Gretchen calmly which caused us confused.

"Why do we have to bring pistols to the mission, I thought it will be safe to enter?" I said to Gretchen.

"We were not sure if it is safe to be there, I got word from my dimensional self that there has been an attack in the city. I presume it is Dr. Doofensmritz's Normbots that are attacking the city and we have to get to their base as fast as we could." said Ferb seriously.

"Oh, that's why." said Phil.

After hearing Ferb's info, I grabbed the M9 and inspect it to see if its working, I grabbed the other one and placed it on my pocket and Phil picked up the AR-03 that was leaning bellow the kitchen table and readied the gun showing that he knows the weapons use.

"Uh Smiley, the other gun is for him…" said Ferb which I interrupted him.

"He doesn't need it. After all, he is a pretty much excellent at using an assault rifle." I said as I pulled out the baseball bat and put the M9 on the handle of the bat and tape it to the bat so it can be a hybrid weapon.

"Yeah, I am the 4th most skilled rifleman back at the agency two years ago." said Phil as he placed the folding stock in the back of the rifle and put the Tactical Rifle Scope on his rifle and placed the rifle on his back with an advanced backpack.

"But what if you run out of ammo?" said Gretchen in concern.

"Relax, I could just pick up weapons if I can. That's what I learn from Call of Duty." said Phil as he put a Sniper Scope and Laser Pointer on his attachment wristband on his left arm as his alternate ability.

"Do they still play that crumb?" said Gretchen annoyingly.

"Hey, I played Call of Duty when I was young! Also, your abilities also come from that "crumb" you were talking about!" said Mechanic as he popped up out of nowhere when he heard what she said.

"I also heard from my cousin that you were playing my laptop so you can play Call of Duty Ghosts while I was doing some missions with Scout and Spy." said Phil as he realized that his laptop was used by her cousin.

When he and Mechanic reveal the secrets to us, Gretchen then ran back to the backyard embarrassingly and we get ready with our preparations.

I put on my bullet-proof mask all over my face so when the enemy managed to shoot my face, I will survive the shot. I put on a bulletproof tactical vest and metal holster on me so I can survive the shots and have enough ammunition for me. I put on shoulder and knee pads so I can be safe from myself.

Phil put on a gas mask on his head so he can wear it as his cosmetic and will need it for breathing through toxic gas, he put on ammo straps around his waist, his arm, and his chest so he can support us with spare ammunition that he has with him. He then transformed his wristwatch to a Wrist Pad, he then push a secret button on his sneakers and it turned into boosters on the bottom of the shoes, and he brought out his phone and turned it into a Glock 18 as his secondary.

After we were finished with our preparations, we walked out of the house slowly as it was like an awesome movie scene, right until we were interrupted.

"Uh, Phineas and Ferb already done that before." said Mechanic, which made us want to strangle him.

 **(Fast forward to an important event…)**

 **(Gunner's POV)**

I went to my computer from my shop and saw myself being strangled by Phil and Smiley for some reason, I heard voices coming from them and I had no choice but to reverse the video and know why.

"He he…myself is getting crumbed." I said to my Original self after I realized what he did there.

"It's too bad that the two got killed by the Rogue Shadows…" I said sadly until I was interrupted by a doorbell that rang from the door.

"You can come in, Comrades!" I said to the customers.

When the customers entered, they placed a list on my table without any word that they didn't say. I read the list and saw that they want two baseball bats and a M9 on the list so I grab the weapons and put them on the desk and tell them about the price of the weapons.

"It costs 1 dollar or a video game for the PS4." I said since I was hoping for a PS4 game that I can play but if they don't, then I can take the dollar.

After I said it I was given a…

 **(Sorry guys about this one but it will be canon if I plan to make one. Now fast forward to a more important event.)**

 **(Phil's POV)**

We walked out of the portal to the Abandoned Museum and had settled in for a little so we can wait for the others. I checked my mag and saw that it's full and I switched my gun to semi so I can save up some shots while Smiley practiced her use of the hybrid bat and had learned it quick with her bat. I watched her practiced it on her first go and battle her targets.

While I was watching her doing some skills, Mechanic interrupted all of us with his status around the dimension.

"Ok guys, according to my status around the city, we have toxic gas spreading across the city. I suggest that we should use our gas masks to get to the Resistance's Base as our priority." said Mechanic as he put on his gas mask.

We got suited up with our gas masks so that we can get through the city; I put my gas mask on and breathe a little so I can have some fresh air, Jack and Elizabeth put on their gas masks that they got from the World War 2 exhibit, Hitman also brought along his gas mask but his is medical mask and we must move quickly to get him to the safe zones, Hacker's bandanna is also the same air consumption as the medical mask so she needs to get to fresh air quick.

When I checked at everyone that has a gas mask, Smiley is only wearing her dark metal mask, meaning that she is not wearing a gas mask. I came close to her to see why she is not wearing a gas mask.

"Smiley, why are you not wearing a gas mask?" I said in concern to Smiley.

"Because I ate a pill that allows me to breathe through the toxic gas, so I don't need the gas mask." said Smiley.

"But we must hurry, the effects will end in an hour, I took this pill 2 minutes ago." said Smiley seriously, which made me begin to worry.

Once we finished with our setup, Mechanic then called us out and we began to rush to the hideout as soon as possible.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **See you on the next chapter Comrades.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here we go for this chapter and enjoy.**

 **I don't own the elements of the story but the story is mine.**

 **Here are the comments in this series:**

 **Kree rules:** **Too many team fortress 2 references.**

 **M37GAMER:** **IT IS SO GOOD I WANT MORE!**

 **Joseftanti:** **I love it can you upload more?**

 **TheOtherSanics:** **A good story although it seems it should be a crossover with Phineas and Ferb due to the character from that are in this story and in the second chapter there was basically every good YouTuber in it.**

 **Commanding After Dark:** **I stopped reading when I got to Phineas and Ferb... Just what the hell is this? By the way, the proper category is Riddle School x Miscellaneous.**

 **TheOtherSanics:** **Pretty good chapter although there isn't any mention reason an Beretta M9 would work attached to a baseball bat unless smiley pulled an anime and somehow broke the laws of physics.**

 **Unknown - Reader Reviewer: OK, so, first thing's first, grammar. It's...decent. I, personally, would recommend getting a beta reader for this, so it's even better.**

 **Secondly, story. It's decent, as well. I've become interested, but it's not very...interesting. Other than that, it's good.**

 **So, I'll see ya I the next one. Ciao.**

 **Thank you reviewers for reviewing this story and enjoy reading Friends or Lovers.**

 **-Rookie Fictioner. June 28, 2016.**

 **Chapter 5: The Dimension: Part 2.**

 **POV: Arkham Knight. (Narrator)**

 **Location: Westminster, Los Vegas.**

As to where they left off, they ran as fast as they could to the base when they were caught by the Normbots when they passed by the sensors. Mechanic, Phil, and Jack returned fire against the Normbots and managed to take out the pursuers while Elizabeth and Smiley leads the others to safety inside the garage to take cover from the gunfight.

"Guys, get inside!" said Elizabeth as she began to gun down the Normbots coming from the sky.

"Hang in there Eliza, we still have more coming from the West of our position!" said Jack as he run to the barricade and man the 50 cal. Machine Gun and gunned down Grey Mann's Machines that were deployed from the Warbird.

As the three push back the bots, they realized that they are beginning to run out of ammo and noticed that the bots called out Devastator to engage against the Teen Criminals.

"Okay, that is one awesome Decepticon that I want for my birthday." said Phil calmly until he began to run with the others away from the tank.

"RUN RUN RUN!" said Mechanic loudly as he knew that they are no matched against a Decepticon.

The team ran out of the garage as fast as they could and get to the base so that they could be away from the tank until Phil and Smiley stopped and faced against Devastator on their own. Right when the two stopped, the team realized that Phil and Smiley were missing from the group and saw that the two are facing against Devastator.

"Phil and Smiley, what are you doing!?" said Jack in fear.

"Doing what we do best." said both Phil and Smiley calmly as they begin their fight.

The team then stepped back to watched them fight off the Decepticon.

"So, are you sure you are ready with this?" said Phil in concern as he attached his M203 Grenade Launcher on his gun.

"I was reborn ready." said Smiley as she readied her Baseball w/ Pistol Attachment.

"Good, because we are in for a showdown." said Phil in courage as he began shooting Devastator's head, causing it to completely go berserk.

 **(Battle Against Devastator)**

 **POV: Phil Eggtree.**

 **Location: the Attack Zone of Devastator.**

We split up so that we can attack him in two directions and I began my first attack on the left; I use my launcher against Devastator by destroying his turret on the left, causing him to not use the turret. He then picked up a car and throw the car at me, however, I dodged it at the last second before it hit me, giving Smiley the advantage to have her turn.

 **POV: Smiley Sundae.**

 **Location: the Attack Zone of Devastator.**

As Phil dodged Devastator's attack, I then rushed at the tank and got up above the tank and bashed its head with my bat, before I realized that its hand is going to get me. Without noticing, I was grabbed by the tank's hand, which I am taken captive. The Decepticon then raised his hand so that it can face on me, giving me a chance to switch to my pistol and shot the bot's eye, causing it to be blind.

 **POV: Phil Eggtree.**

 **Location: the Attack Zone of Devastator.**

The robot then waved its arm in a crazy maniac way, causing Smiley to be sick for a moment. I grabbed my Glock and retransformed it into a phone so I can hack the robot and let Smiley go; I swiped my fingers at the screen and chose to take control of Devastator, giving me a chance to disable the bot's arms. As the bot's arm fell down, so those Smiley, causing me to catch her before she hits the ground, I grabbed her gently and let her get down. I saw Smiley smiled at me after saving her (Even though she was wearing the Bulletproof Mask that is covering her face) and hugged me tightly until I have to break it so we can split before the bot smashes us.

 **POV: Smiley Sundae.**

 **Location: the Attack Zone of Devastator.**

I know that Phil was trying to save me after I saw the bot's arm heading to us and I am okay with that.

The bot was still in control and Phil can't control it with his phone, which I had to think of my mind a way to destroy it for good. I then realized that I saw three weapons that are lying all across the area that could destroy Devastator for good. First, there is a 20mm Anti-Tank Rifle lying on a barricade on the top left of where Devastator is standing but if I attempt to get it, I will get crushed. Second is the FGM-148 Javelin, which is stuck in the Devastator's chest, but as the same goes, I will get crushed by Devastator of I attempt to grab it out of the chest. The last weapon on this battlefield is my secondary, the M9, which I have in my holster. If I use my M9 against the missile inside the Javelin, I could expose the main core and use the 20mm to finish it off as Devastator will be weakened to crush us.

"I just hope it works." I said in concern to Phil.

"What is your plan exactly?" said Phil in question.

I begin my aim at the Javelin missile.

"On my word, you go get the 20mm and aim it at Devastator's chest." I said to Phil.

"What?" said Phil in shock.

"Just trust me." I said seriously.

"Ok." said Phil calmly.

"Alright let's do this!" I said excitedly.

Devastator turned around after sensing us and I began to make my move, I shot the inside of the rocket launcher twice and it explodes, exposing Devastator's heart.

"Go!" I said to Phil.

 **POV: Phil Eggtree.**

 **Location: the Attack Zone of Devastator.**

I began to run right after Smiley told me to and dodged Devastator's attacks, having my chance to get the 20mm. I grabbed the 20mm and engage Devastator with his direction facing me.

"Hey Tanky the Military Tank, I'm right over here!" I said when I taunted him.

Devastator turned around and faced at me, which I smiled and rev up the machine gun.

"Eat this!" I said angrily as I shoot the machine gun at Devastator's heart, which caused him to blow up right in my face.

I lowered the 20mm and walked back to where Smiley is, thanking her for this experience.

"Thank you for this experience that I have been waiting for." I said calmly to Smiley and she smiled.

"It's good that I help you with this." said Smiley happily and we both walked together back to the group, who were shocked to see us came back after destroying Devastator.

 **POV: Captain John Price. (Narrator)**

 **Location: The Rooftop of Hotel Oasis, Dubai.**

Once Nikolai and Frost get here and pick me up, I will be the narrator of this story that I found in this laptop next to me.

After Phil and Smiley destroy Devastator by themselves, Jack and Elizabeth were surprised to see that while everyone else was just fine with it. Jack never realized how the new guys were skilled against Devastator because he always thought about them as newcomers while Elizabeth was happily excited that she hangs out with an agent who is skilled at plans and always thought of another way. (She meant Smiley)

The two agents walk past them in a slow motion way, causing the two couple to faint and fall while Hitman, Hacker, and Mechanic just look questioned.

 **(A few minutes later)**

The team then reached to Maple Drive and meet up with Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen, and Isabella as they took the teleporter to another location that is close to the base. The team greeted with the four and told them about their encounter on the way to Maple Drive, including the four. While Phil, Smiley, and the team were running away from the bad guys, the four had taken the easy route which was not actually an easy route and was an ambush area.

"Mechanic and Jack, what's the status from the toxic area?" said Ferb as he knew that the area is still none breathable.

Mechanic checks on his Toxin Reader and detect that the air is clear, allowing us to take of our gas masks and take a break to breathe back.

"There is no toxic around this area, we are safe here." said Mechanic calmly as he gave the Toxin Reader to Ferb.

"Good, now we must get inside to meet them." said Ferb calmly and the team went inside the 2nd Dimension Flynn-Fletcher House.

 **POV: Daniel.**

 **AKA: Operative.**

 **Location: 1** **st** **Dimension Flynn-Fletcher House, Danville.**

Me and Christine wanted to see Phineas and Ferb ever since we made friends with them after our separation. When we came to the backyard, I saw Scout outside, guarding a teleporter with his Scattergun.

"Hi Scout, what are you doing?" I said as we greeted him.

"Oh, hey there guys. What are you doing here this evening?" said Scout in concern.

"I just came here to see Gretchen so that I can complete my training to not kill people but by using the Shock Katana instead to stun the enemy. I just need to practice with her with the hologram enemies in switching modes for my katana to "Slice" and "Stun" so that when I encounter a real army of bad guys that are both robots and humans, I am ready to not kill." said Christine kindly to Scout.

"So where is she?" said Christine in concern.

"She is with the others on a mission to find owner Zone 5.1." said Scout in concern.

"Zone 5.1, what is that?" I said in question.

"Did you not know that Smiley was a cadet at Zone 5.1 and Phil was an agent for the Kids Organization?" said Scout calmly.

"Actually no, I thought they were just newcomers but that is when I know their bio and skills." I said to Scout.

"Me too, bro." said Christine happily as she punched my shoulder, which I am fine with it.

"Anyway, they are on another dimension to find him and I am here just to defend it. Sounds boring isn't it?" said Scout as he made a fake little laugh.

"Yeah, it is boring, but it raises your momentum to be quick on your predictions, so it's good." I said happily.

"You're not helping me with that." said Scout tiredly.

"What am I supposed to do? I just came here to see the newcomers." I said calmly to Scout.

"Well, you have to wait for them when they are finished with this mission." said Scout calmly.

"Alright." we said calmly.

Me and Christine planned to wait for them inside the house until I caught something on the glimpse of my eye that is behind the backyard, I then went behind and pointed my M9 at the glimpse and shoot it, causing it to make the glimpse make a sound.

"What did you do?" said Scout as he heard the gunshot.

"I saw something behind the fence, I will go take a look." I said as I begin to check behind the glimpse.

"I will come too." said Christine in concern.

"Yeah, me too as well." said Scout in suspicion on that glimpse.

"Alright, let's go." I said seriously.

We then moved close to the fence and saw that the head was a robot version of…me.

"Wait, is that a robot version of you?" said Scout in question.

"Yeah, that looks like me." I said in confusion.

"You looking for someone?" said someone in a robotic voice.

We turned around and saw two robotic versions of Christine and Scout, standing menacingly at us. The robots then went to battle stance and are about to attack us, we got ready for the fight and began to clash against them.

 **POV: Rafael.**

 **AKA: Gunner.**

 **Location: Gunner's Shop.**

The team was with 2nd Dimension Phineas and Isabella as they walked inside the Prison Room to meet 2nd Dimension Doofensmirtz so they can discuss about the events that happened 2 weeks ago and about Zone 5.1. While they get to Doofensmirtz's cell, the 2nd Dimension Isabella began to talk with team why they are here.

"So, why are you here to see Doofensmirtz?" said 2nd Dimension Isabella in question.

"We have unfinished business with him." said Ferb seriously which made 2nd Dimension Isabella to be surprised that he was serious.

As the team reached to Doofensmirtz's cell, he was already asleep and tired for the day. 2nd Dimension Phineas then knocked at the cell to wake up Doofensmirtz and he showed up tiredly at the cell.

"Why did you wake me up for, I didn't do anything wrong today?" said Doofensmirtz until he saw the Teen Criminals, which he was surprised to see them.

"What? Are you here to interview me of what happened two weeks ago? I have already told you already, I got no more info about that anymore." said Doofensmirtz seriously until he was encountered by Smiley, who was completely mad about imprisoning Phil.

"No, we want to know why you help Viz in Zone 5.1 and imprisoned Phil and his friends years ago!" said Smiley angrily to Doofemsmirtz which he then become guilty after hearing that.

"Smiley's right. Why do you help him if he was going to freeze Earth?" said Phil in concern.

Doofensmirtz then begin to talk about Zone 5.1 and his working with Viz.

"Back when I was in control of this Danville, I came to your Dimension to build a base where my Normbots can refill and set it as a base of operations in the desert parts of Danville, right before it was turned into a Blackwatch base by Captain Mactavish. I come up the name, Zone 5.1, so that the US military won't detect us as enemies and placed a Reconfigure Satellite so that we will be invisible on the map, hired some agents to the zone and I lead control of that base. When Viz contacted me to use Zone 5.1's satellite to look around the world so that he can determine if the world is evil, and his payment, he will take over Zone 5.1 and I resume control of my city." said Doofemsirtz sadly, which made Smiley go angry and grab his throat.

"Smiley, what are you doing?!" said Phil in shock.

"I want the truth Doofensmirtz, I want to know my parent's death!" said Smiley angrily which shocked everyone.

"Smiley…" said Phil in question after he heard what Smiley said.

Doofensmirtz then took a relief and began to talk about what happened to Smiley's parents.

"After I team up with Viz, your parents knew that I am working with aliens, which by the way, are not a fan of aliens. Your parents planned to leave the base with you with them and I had to tell my agents to kill your family, my agents managed to destroy the car and killed your family, except you because you were hiding inside the truck and it allowed you to escape somewhere where my agents cannot go." said Doofensmirtz calmly to Smiley.

"Until you showed up." said Doofensmirtz angrily until he pulled out an M9 and point the gun at them.

They then pointed our guns at him because they don't know if he is going to shoot them. When Doofensmirtz realized that they are pointing their guns at him, he then pointed his gun at his head, causing the team to be shocked that he is going to commit suicide.

"Smiley, it's KILL, or be KILLED." said Doofensmirtz menacingly as he pulled the trigger and killed himself, shocking everyone, except Smiley, who she wanted him dead for her entire life after he killing her family.

 **POV: Phil Eggtree.**

 **Location: Prison Room, 2** **nd** **Dimension Maple Drive.**

I witness a suicide, I had made myself clear that I should not see a suicide and I see it right in my eyes. I then looked at Smiley, who she wanted him dead, she was looking at the body in a bad mood and just not made a word. The worst part is… she lied.

"Smiley?" I said in concern but she ignored me.

"Smiley." I said stressful but she ignored me again, making my temper high.

"Smiley!" I said angrily to her and she looked at me as she doesn't care.

We both stare at each other with our face in anger and the team saw us awkwardness until they told us to go to the other room.

"Phil and Smiley, go to the other room and continue your argument there. Jack, you go with them, we will stay here to discuss about our witness of this event." said Ferb seriously because the team will discuss what the crumb is going on.

As like we were told, we went to the other room and continue our argument and Jack tagged along so that he can be our stop-the-fight kind of guy. Smiley then spoke.

"What's the big deal Phil!?" said Smiley seriously.

"You lied." I said quietly which made Smiley fell in shock.

I didn't know that her parents died years ago and I know that Smiley forgot to say that when we confess our secrets but I was so mad that she never told me about that one fact.

"I forgot to tell that to you, I didn't mean to lie again!" said Smiley in concern but I already felt to forgive her.

I place my hand on her shoulder to show her that I am alright because I don't want her to feel bad again.

"It's alright, I understand." I said sadly to her.

"I only know you as the kindest and the happiest person that I can think of and I develop your knowing as to be the bravest agent and always wanted to stay away from being involved in this mess that we are in, but I just want you to know that you are not alone, we are here for you." I said in concern to Smiley, causing her to have tears.

I took a deep breath and get to finish what I was supposed to say.

"But I have a feeling that I have fallen in l…" I said right before I got shot in the heart by someone behind me.

I saw Smiley covered her mouth after hearing the shot and saw that I have a bullet hole on my chest and Jack who was shocked when he saw me, I then knee down and fall to the floor before I black out.

 **POV: Smiley Sundae.**

 **Location: Unknown Room, 2** **nd** **Dimension Maple Drive.**

"PHILLL!" I said in complete shock as I saw him fall to the ground.

I then looked what is behind him and I felt heart-broken after seeing…myself, which I can tell is a robot version of me. I took a step back after seeing my robot self, the robot looks exactly like me, but with extra armor and a dead happy face mask around its face, she was also holding a 1970 version of the Ambassador, a weapon which was made by the French Mann Co. and the weapon that killed Phil.

"So, how was it like to see your boyfriend dead by me?" said the bot menacingly at me.

Jack then rushed towards me and readied his rifle at the bot.

"What in the actual Crumb are you and what did you do to my friend!?" said Jack angrily to the bot.

"Oh, you already know it already." said the bot which questioned me but Jack was shocked to realize it.

"No, don't tell me its…" said Jack which he was then shot by another bot which resembled Jack.

"Ack…(Cough)…(Cough)!" said Jack's last words before he was fallen to the ground.

"JACK!" I said in shocked concern after seeing him dead.

I then looked at the two bots that are looking at me menacingly and the Smiley bot then pulled out her Ambassador and point at my head. I gulped as I meet my fatal end but when the trigger was pulled, I saw at my sides that everything is going in reverse and realized that it was a premonition. The reversed time has stopped and had reached to when Phil was going to confess his feelings to me, I had to act quickly before he and Jack gets shot and I pulled out my M9 and Hybrid Bat when I am ready.

The reversed time has stopped and went to full play now.

"But I have a feeling that I have fallen in l…" said Phil right when I shoved him away from where he is standing and pointed my M9 at the head of Smiley bot.

"Eat this you Female Dog!" I said angrily as I pulled the trigger and shoot the bot, killing it instantly and shocking Phil and Jack as they were astonished to see that.

I then switched directions and looked at Jack so that I can point my Hybrid Bat behind Jack and shoot down his clone, killing the bot instantly.

"Woah!" said Jack in fearful surprise as he witnessed something scary at him.

"Uhh, what happened?" said Phil right when I grab his shoulder and kissed him on the lips for that nice speech.

"We got no time, I had a premonition that we will get killed if we stay here, I guess Doofensmirtz must have planned it all along." I said seriously which caused Jack confused.

"What? Rookie gave you premonition powers?!" said Jack which he broke the fourth wall.

 **Why, we need a premonitionist in the group.**

"BARNIT!" said Jack annoyingly as he hasn't been given a power.

 **For some reason, Mechanic, my fictional self, has told Jack, Ohm, Scout, and the Commissioner that this is a story and now there are five fourth wall breakers in this storyline now. Crumb myself.**

"Come on, we must get to them before something bad happens." I said as I opened the door that leads to the Prison Room with Jack and Phil.

When I entered the Prison Room, I saw the room to be filled with 10 Soldier bots and I saw all the rockets coming at us before time go in reverse and took us back when I haven't opened the door yet. I ask Phil if I can use one of his grenades on his pouch.

"Uh Phil, can I have one grenade of yours?" I said seriously.

"Here." said Phil as he brought out his grenade so I can use it.

I pulled the pin and throw the grenade through the door; we then went to the side of the entrance and wait for it to blow up and it break open the doors. I then see inside and saw that the 10 Soldier bots are destroyed and we went past the Prison Room and get out of the base to find the others going inside the portal without us.

 **POV: Second-in-Command Smiley Sundae. (Narrator)**

 **AKA: Bat Warrior.**

 **Location: Philippine Christian School of Tomorrow, Paranaque City, the Philippines.**

The three ran as fast as they could to reach to the portal in time and they had witnessed the aftermath destruction of the area and the death of many Resistance members, Smiley and Phil were shocked to see that everyone that tried to attack the bots were killed, decapitated, and burned as their attempt lead to their demise while Jack covered his eyes and raised his anger at Ferb for leaving him and the others. When they reached to the portal, Phil scanned the whole area and realized that everyone is not within the area and he pulled out a Rubix Cube and transformed it into a high explosive device and dropped it in front of the entrance of the portal and they entered in time before it closes. When the team finally reached back to their Dimension, Phil pulled out the 20mm that he kept and shoot the control panel for the teleporter so that no one can hack through the system and he grab his phone and switched on the countdown for the bomb to blow up in 2 seconds, which was then activated and blow up the whole area, causing many destruction of buildings and the base to be gone.

"Phil what did you do to the teleporter!?" said Ferb which he was then punched by Jack who was mad for leaving them.

"That is for leaving us!" said Jack angrily to Ferb.

"Jack, calm down, he might have texted it on your phone." said Phil which Jack checked and realized that he already gave him the objective.

"Oops, my bad." said Jack in a sorry mood.

"Ok Jack. But Phil, why did you do that?" said Ferb in question.

"I had to if they don't hack through the teleporter to get here and the other one is that the bomb would have killed us if they opened the portal in time." said Phil calmly as he pulled out his phone and showed that he detonated the bomb.

"And you're going to be shocked once you hear our story." said Phil seriously with Smiley as they are going to begin their explaining about the event.

 **That's all, thank you for reading and enjoy your day.**

 **Rookie Fictioner out Comrades!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, Rookie Fictioner here.**

 **Today, we are going to chapter 6 of Friends or Lovers. As you may know, my last chapter was not good as it isn't making any sense with the action scenes and the story, so I will make a story better than that chapter and will finish the Underdogs Series.**

" **But what is The Underdogs Series?" said Myself.**

 **Well, the Underdogs Series is a story about the new allies such as Scout, Operative, Ninja, Phil, and Smiley, coming to Danville to become the best members for the Supporters and the Teen Criminals. There are actually two stories which I have already published in Fanfiction which are "The Pair of Hunters" and "Scout's New Home" which are underdog stories of the two to be the best and being protective of their friends.**

 **But for now, let's get to the story.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own the elements of the story but the story is mine.**

 **Chapter 6: Allied Underdogs: The Deployment.**

 **POV: SSGT. Derek "Frost" Westbrook.**

 **AKA: Numbuh Delta.**

 **Location: Sea Knight, 80 miles before reaching to Los Vegas.**

It has been five weeks since the events of the trip to the Second Dimension and it had become quiet for the Teen Criminals and the Supporters. Ferb, Gretchen, Phineas, and Isabella has been off to England to visit Ferb's Grandparents, Jack and Elizabeth has left town to go watch Finding Dory in New York as Jack's parents live there and Jack wants Elizabeth to meet his parents, Mechanic and Officer John were playing Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare in the Tristram Household while Spy is busy doing police business at his room, and Phil and Smiley were sitting on top of Danville High Bell tower as they watched the city being calm and quiet without any wars taking place. Smiley then looks at Phil happily as she has fallen in love with him after the events and Phil acted calmly and nervous ever since he told Smiley his feelings.

"The city is beautiful, isn't it Phil?" said Smiley happily after taking a look at the city.

"It sure is Smiley." said Phil calmly.

"Good, because you will love how I will make it better." said Smiley as she pulled out a detonator and triggered it.

"Uh, what did you do?" said Phil in question.

"You will see." said Smiley in a prankster look.

As to what she said, Phil then looked at the neighborhood and saw that there are a lot of toilet rolls flying up in the sky and spread toilet paper across the neighborhood, surprising Phil as to how Smiley could pull off something like that.

"That was awesome!" said Phil in surprise as he becomes appreciated with Smiley's prank to everyone.

"Yep it is, I placed every rolls across the neighborhood and attach them with the none-explosive fireworks so that they can spread a roll of toilet paper." said Smiley happily as she was so okay with her actions.

"That should have taken long to finish the set up without help." said Phil in concern.

"Well, I got enough time to set them up thanks to my speed and your teachings, you did taught me how to use prank devices in the first place, right?" said Smiley happily.

"Yeah but I realized during practice that you have already have gotten used to it in the first place when we tried it the first time." said Phil calmly.

"Yep, I was a prankster like you when I was young, I only remember pranking that Yeti when I gave him the Hair Remover Spray because he has good hair, I taped the Clean Hair Sign around the can and made it look like a Clean Hair Can and I got the Yeti good." said Smiley calmly, which shocked Phil happily after hearing it.

"So that's how the Yeti doesn't have hair in the first place, you pranked him by getting rid of his hair and when me and my friends were held captive, I use the hair spray that was in my cell and gave it to the Yeti, so he can give me the keycard for the control room and get all the items I need to get my friends out of their cells. Your prank gave me an advantage to escape Zone 5.1!" said Phil happily to Smiley which shocked her as well.

"Well, I owed you that one." said Smiley calmly.

While Smiley wasn't looking at Phil and looked at the other direction, Phil hugged her softly and Smiley blushed in surprise.

"Thank you." said Phil in a kind hearted mood.

Smiley was happily shocked when she felt Phil's love to her and she hugged him after he thanked her.

"No problem. (sob)" said Smiley happily as she shed her tear until she heard someone ruined their moment.

"Hey Phil! What are you doing up on the school bell tower?!" said Scout, alongside Operative and Ninja, who is worried about his cousin doing dangerous stuff.

"Nothing, we were just watching the neighborhood." said Phil calmly.

Scout checked on his Truth Detector Wrist Watch (TDWW) and checked that he was lying and asked him again.

"I checked on my detector and it said that something happened at the neighborhood, I can tell you are lying." said Scout seriously.

"Ok, you caught us, we pranked the neighborhood with toilet paper." said Phil calmly.

"That is a second lie, Smiley was the only one that set up the toilet paper rockets, your defense for her just got found out." said Scout which made Phil face palmed himself and showed defense for Smiley.

"Aww, that's sweet of you." said Smiley happily to him.

"Why thanks." said Phil calmly and okay with it.

"Hey, if you guys stop talking about love and all, we would seriously need you two back at the Police Station, we got a new mission to do." said Operative calmly.

"Ok, we'll be right there, just wait." said Phil as he and Smiley pulled out their Rappelling Crossbows and shoot them on the edge of bell tower.

They rappel down to the ground and landed on their feet. Smiley and Phil hold hands when they walk towards them and pass by, grossing Operative and Ninja.

"I am not a fan of seeing two lovebirds." said Operative in a grossed out mood.

"Me too." said Ninja calmly.

"I don't know, but I do like them being a couple." said Scout happily as he walked with Phil and Smiley to the van.

Scout, Phil, and Smiley got in the van while Operative and Ninja came back after recovering from the cooties of the two agents.

 **Fast Forward to Important Event…**

 **POV: Bill Stones.**

 **AKA: The Scout.**

 **Location: DCPD, Danville.**

We were sitting at the infamous Teen Criminals and Supporters Meeting Room because Spy and the Commissioner wanted to brief us with the mission that we are going to be given, I brought out my Metal Baseball Bat (my Wooden Baseball Bat was confiscated by Principal Lang after he found out about the Bat being a secret shotgun) and spectate it to see if it still has stains from the last mission I was in, two days ago. The previous mission was a tough one and I got burnt blood stains from Firefly when his plot was to destroy the Gas Station that is close by the disabled bus filled with innocent prisoners, I had to wash it off every day and night and it still stuck.

I then looked at Smiley who is checking on her broken bullet-proof mask and I still remember our fight with Robot Saxton Hale, 4 weeks ago. During that mission, me, Smiley, and Phil were fighting against the Robot Version of Saxton Hale when Grey Mann's bots have been told to bring in Robot Hale to attack City Hall because that was the day when the new mayor, Patrick Star, was going to be elected as Mayor. We were fighting off Robot Hale when he bashed me and Smiley on the face, causing me to nosebleed and causing her mask to be shattered. Lucky for us, Phil managed to plant the Sticky Bomb behind the robot's back neck and destroying it to pieces, which also caused Phil to have a scar on his right eyelid. Phil had gotten me and Smiley to an ambulance and come with us as he was concerned with Smiley's injuries.

I then looked at Operative and Ninja, who both of them lost a limb during a dangerous mission against an Armored Titan that happened two weeks ago, Christine and Daniel were the two that were given the mission to destroy the Titan and strike at the weak point. When they came back, I only saw them with one of their arms missing.

Christine's left arm was replaced with a robotic arm that we found during a battle in Danville Chinatown, I analyzed the arm and it used to belong to Genji, an Overwatch assassin who was sent out to assassinate his own brother, Hanzo, who is a member of the Blackwatch Army. Christine tested her new arm on the shooting range a week ago and it shoots out shurikens out of her robot arm. Christine then practiced her aim and become overjoyed that she got a weapon that can shoot shurikens out of her arm.

Daniel's right arm was replaced with a dismantled arm from an old prototype that was deployed after the event and we found out it belongs to Reaper, one of the Specialists that were deployed in Singapore in 1902. Strangely enough, these Specialists were the exact same guys that came from a video game called, Call of Duty: Black Ops 3, which pretty sure was my favorite game because of the parkour. 1902 was the same year when Alternate Elizabeth Comstock was fr…

 **Hey, don't break the fourth wall!**

Ok, I can't talk about it. You may or may not read that story, The Alternates, in the Phineas and Ferb section of the Fanfiction Website because that will give you hints about that.

Anyway, back to the topic. Daniel tested his new arm at the shooting range and when he thought about something when he ran out of ammo for his assault rifle, it transformed into a crumbling Minigun. Once he got used with his new arm and decrypted the voice command to be, "Activate Mini-Arm," he now got used with his new arm and now ready to join again the battle.

I then lay back at the chair so that I can be relaxed unto I got surprised by my father, the Spy, to discuss about the mission we are going to do.

"Son, can you discuss about the mission?" said Spy calmly.

"Sure, I am into leading the mission." I said excitedly when I got up.

I then brought out the files that my father gave me and placed them on the table, which showed the map of the Far East of Danville which is the train station.

 **POV: Phil Eggtree.**

 **Location: DCPD, Danville.**

Me and Smiley begin to listen Scout because he was going to talk about the mission.

"Ok listen up guys; we got ourselves a new mission today and this one is going to be tough." said Scout seriously.

Scout pulled out a map to Danville and placed it on the board to show us the marking location and pictures that have last sighted.

"We are going to the train station at the Far East to rescue two hostages that have been taken by Blackwatch, are most number one enemy faction on our list." said Scout as he pointed his finger on the pictures of Blackwatch soldiers and their insignia in the corrupt cops territory.

"Who are the hostages that we are going to save?" said Smiley in concern.

"Well one is Jillianne, a student of Manila Tytana Collages." said Scout which I then realized that Daniel and Christine were shocked when they heard that name.

"Jillianne? Why is she here!?" said Christine worriedly.

"Wait, you know her?" said Scout in surprise.

"Yes, she was a friend of our back at the Philippines before we moved here." said Daniel.

"And also an agent for the Philippine Kids, a known agency made by the government, 20 years ago." said me and Christine seriously.

"What?" said Daniel in shock.

"I know why they capture her in the first place, they wanted all our agent's identities to be exposed and hunt them down, killing every last one of us." I said in concern and serious.

"She also knows all of us as well as she came here to keep an eye on us to see if we are doing something bad." said Smiley seriously.

"Why would she think that?" said Christine in question.

"Guess Gretchen and Ferb should have changed the name when they realized that we are being watched by our own allies." said Phil calmly.

"Good point." said Daniel in correction.

"Ok, can I talk about the last one?" said Scout hurriedly because we have to be ready.

"Sure. Who is the last one?" I said calmly.

"He is known as "The Archeologist," a scientist of the Earth Kingdom Scientology during the One Hundred Year War, which happened years before we are born." said Scout seriously.

"Who is the Archeologist?" said Smiley in question.

"His bio is unknown for the scientist that discovered him being alive in that sunken library in the Middle East during the War against Khaled Al-Asad's army, the OpFor." said Scout seriously again.

"That happened in 2011, the year of the 9/11 events after Khaled launched the Nuke on the capital city of the Middle East, meaning that the Archeologist must have studied the 9/11 attacks and deciphered the meanings of these attacks. The reason why he is captured is that he may have clues of how to stop future attacks and find out how he has been staying alive for so many years, giving Blackwatch to have the power to not die." I said seriously which shocked everyone, including Spy.

"You mean to tell us that the Archeologist has found the Lazarus Pit?" said Scout in shock which made Phil questioned.

"The Lazarus Pit? I thought it was a made up myth made by the people who was drunk." I said in question.

"Actually Phil, it's real." said the Commissioner when he came inside.

Spy, Scout, and the rest of us then looked at the Commissioner in shock to realize that he knows that the Lazarus Pit was real.

"Before I was switched to work here, I work for the GCPD and had a long time help with Batman. When he arrested one of the criminals, we realized that one of them was Ra's al Ghul, an old man and the leader of the League of Shadows." said the Commissioner seriously.

"An old man being a criminal?" said Scout in question.

"Not just any old man, a super old man." said the Commissioner which shocked me.

"So, he was alive during the Ancient Chinese War?" I said in question.

"In other terms, yes, he did survive all the way from the Ancient Chinese War. But, he's no immortal." said the Commissioner which I got relief.

I have big problems if I ever faced an immortal opponent because they don't die, even if you put a lot of bullets on his head, or the chest, or anything, he is still alive. I have wanted to get that part of my mind rid of because I don't like bad immortal people, and the worst part, if you managed to rip his skin right off, he will look disgusting with his face only showing his inside muscles and skull.

"To how he is still alive is with the Lazarus Pit that we first thought of, if the Archeologist was alive since he found out about the Lazarus Pit, we need it destroyed." said the Commissioner seriously which shocked me and the others.

"Why destroy it? It could be useful for us to keep what it remains and use it for future use…" said Scout in concern which he was interrupted by the Commissioner.

"If we don't destroy it, Blackwatch will have it, do I make myself clear? Once we get the Archeologist, we will destroy the Pit." said the Commissioner seriously, which made Scout get disappointed.

"Yes sir." said Scout in disappointment, believing that the Pit can be useful to revive allies who are almost going to die.

"Good, I want you to remember that." said the Commissioner calmly as he left to get back home.

Scout then sits on the chair in disappointment as he knew that protecting it isn't going to happen.

"What's with the Commissioner not allowing us to take the Lazarus Pit and just destroy it?" said Scout in disappointment which Spy sided with him.

"Because he might have had problems with that Pit since he knew one that uses it." said Spy in concern which calmed Scout.

"Yeah, good point." said Scout in OK mood.

"Ok, now we should continue your briefing and get ready for the mission." said Spy calmly which made Scout getting excited to finish the briefing.

"Ok, let's continue our briefing." said Scout seriously and we begin to listen carefully.

"Daniel and Phil, you will get up on top of the Abandoned Vacuum Building and set up the Long Ranger and point it at the Train Station so that you will provide cover for the Police Team to get inside the train yard and take over the base." said Scout as he gave both me and Daniel the files which showed that they had set up the Grappling Cannons on top of the roof so that we can get to the train station without taking the stairs, a brief case carrying the Long Ranger, and the view that we are going to see.

"Smiley and Christine, you are tasked to lead the Police Team to attack the base when you're ready, here are your equipment." said Scout to Smiley and Christine as he gave them the box, containing Breaching Charges, C-4, and a tube that has bullet-proof Plastic which can be used as a shield.

"Me and Spy will get in contact with Mechanic and Officer John to supply you with the weapons you need on this mission to rescue the hostages and you will be recruited with one of our Specialists in the take over and on the mission to save the hostages. Here are the three Specialists that will aid on your mission." said Scout as he gave the three pictures to us.

"This is Sergeant Pig, a known member of the RED team and a high class rocket-jumper on this mission. He will aid with you on destroying enemy vehicles and covered areas so that you will get to the undergrounds safely." said Scout about the picture of the guy wearing an Anonymous Mask and a MWAW Rocket Launcher.

"This one is Jack Mitchell, a known soldier for ATLAS and the Sentinel Task Force. He is specialized with using Assault Rifles and SMGs as he will use them in close or long range targets; he is also equipped with advanced weaponry such as the Cycle Grenades and Threat Grenades, he is also wearing a Specialist exoskeleton with Grapple, Shield, Overdrive, and Mag Gloves as his specialties. He will be your man on this mission." said Scout as he talks about the one looking like Shaggy in Scooby Doo, but in action wars.

"And the last one is Hannah, an Asian Specialist who is specialized in close quarter combats and marksmanship during her time at the field. Her bio tells that she works alongside with Irish and Recker as they team up to stop a corrupt military general who has taken over Shanghai and Singapore for the past six years. She will be teaming up with Phil and Daniel on the sniping mission and will stick along with you during the mission." said Scout as he is talking about the picture of the girl who looks like Captain John Price.

"Now that we are done, let's get ready for the mission." said Scout seriously and readied his shotgun.

"Are you ready guys?" said Scout in concern.

"Of course we going to do it, we have to save our friend who has been kidnapped by Blackwatch." said Daniel seriously as he readied his Colt M1911.

"As long as this mission doesn't have immortal baddies, we will be ok." I said seriously as I stand up.

"Our mission was to serve and protect, and take over will be our priority to rid the Blackwatch army from staying here." said Smiley seriously as she pulled out her bat.

"What about you Christine, are you ready?" said Scout in concern.

I saw Christine and I realized that she was being angry for a moment and when I spoke her name again, she pulled out her sword and sticks it to the table, shocking me and the others.

"Sis, what's wrong?" said Daniel in concern and shock.

"Why do we have to rescue her!?" said Christine angrily to Daniel.

"What?" said Scout in confusion.

"I actually know why. Back at the young age, Jillianne has been dating Daniel for two years and they still managed to stay in relationship today, but since Christine has hated Jillianne when we realized that Jill's cousin was a Blackwatch commander, she wanted her dead instead." I said which shocked Daniel and Smiley.

"Christine. Is that true?" said Daniel in confusion.

"Yes, it is." said Christine in an angry mood.

"Sis, even if her cousin is a Blackwatch Commander, she is still on our side." said Daniel which made Christine fed up, grabbed her sword, and pointed it at Daniel, which made him point his gun at her.

"If she ever betrays you, would you save her..." said Christine as she activated her Katana to Stun Mode.

"…Or kill her." said Christine menacingly angry to Daniel.

"I will save her, No. Matter. Not!" said Daniel angrily as he pulled out his Pistol, which made this chapter to end here.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Ok, see you soon.**

 **Rookie Fictioner out, Comrades!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, welcome to chapter 7 of the Friends or Lovers Series. I am going to finish this series and will get to the end of this series so that I can continue with my other stories.**

 **If you might have forgotten the previous chapter of the series, the team known as the Underdogs are briefed on a mission to do a rescue of two hostages and a takeover of the Cleaner's base but during the briefing, Operative and Ninja have gone into a fight and argument of each other after they found out that one of the hostages has a cousin that works for Blackwatch, a terrorist organization that is bent on world domination.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own the elements of the story but the story of this is mine.**

 **Now, let's begin at this story and leave a review if you like.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Chapter 7: Allied Underdogs: Ready for Action.**

 **POV: Phil Eggtree.**

 **Location: DCPD Armory, Danville.**

I walk slowly to the exit as I already got the AK-47 with the Coyote Sight, Shotgun Attachment, and the Delta Canted Sight. I walk to the hallways to get to the garage to meet with the others and get on with this mission. Daniel and Christine are not talking to each other anymore after their argument, Smiley was being quiet during the briefing, and Scout was at the cafeteria getting his soda. When I reach to the Police Parking Lot, I found the three waiting inside the van and are being ready.

 **POV: Smiley Sundae.**

 **Callsign: Batter**

 **Location: DCPD Parking Lot, Danville.**

I watch Daniel and Christine still staring at each other in an anger mood as they kept on doing that for 2 long hours, which sickens me when they stare at me like that when I tried to intervene. As I kept on looking at them in annoyance, I noticed Phil walking to the van and I got up to hug him. I then told Phil about this situation that I am dealing.

"Oh, I am happy to see you here." I said in relief.

"What's wrong?" said Phil in concern.

"It's those two, we don't know how to get rid of their anger and the only thing we did was not do anything. Like, I am a little offended that we are not helping with this situation because I live to help people, until I was delayed to that when I was a cadet at Zone 5.1." I said in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know. How are we going to do anything about this?" said Phil in concern.

I then do my thinking-head gesture and think of a way to solve this situation, I then go through my powers to find a way and not mess my reality. My first try was to look through the files but went to a fail when Officer John came in and hesitantly fire his Pistol and shoot me in the eye, which made me get back to the start. My second try was to sneak out of the Police Station and go to the Cleaner's Base on my own but results me to be captured and get killed but before they killed me, I was taken where the hostages are. When I was there, I've got to speak with Jillianne and tell her that my friend was going to kill her but she took it as a threat and she got out of her chair and fire the gun at me in the eye. (Again!) When I went back to reality, I went to the cafeteria, grab a bucket of ice cream, and went back to the Parking Lot to eat my ice cream after witnessing getting shot in my eye two times.

"That is the most crumbed up ship that I have to witness in my entire life, I will never do that too much or my heart will crack like a crumbling egg." I said in fear as I witness being killed two times.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to get that off your head. Take Spy for example, he survived the war when he was using his Dead Ringer and he was in a total shock when he fakes his death for like you know, 9,000 times." said Phil calmly which shocked me and made me stop eating my ice cream.

"9,000 times, is he like crumbling Goku!?" I said in shock.

"Oh please, don't go with that meme, Spy has a phobia for memes." said Phil as he showed me a picture of Spy running away from Spies with boxes because they refer to the meme, "The Boxtrot Spy."

"Ok, how is this helping with our situation now?" I said in concern.

"Yeah, we should stick to what we are having a problem, not talk about random things." said Phil calmly as he did hand gestures while talking.

"Hmmm, maybe we should do the hostage rescue without the two. That way, she won't kill Jillianne and Daniel not getting mad at her for killing her." said Phil with an idea.

"Well there's one flaw of your idea, Christine will kill Jillianne, not matter the cause." I said in an answer mood.

"Ok, maybe we have to find proof so that Christine doesn't have an urge to kill Jillianne and Daniel would be relieve of this." said Phil calmly which I felt was a good idea.

"Great idea Philly!" I said as I hugged him tightly, which got him to feel choked and Scout witnessing it.

"Philly?" said Scout in confusion about the name I called him.

"Oh Scout, it was a nickname that me and Smiley used and is a name that sounds like Smiley's name. For example, I called Smiley "Smile" because it sounds just like my name." said Phil kindly.

"Yeah, we call each other with those names and if anyone calls us with insult names, we hit them." said Smiley kindly which made Scout tested insult names.

"So, calling Smiley "Frowney" and Phil "Egghead" is insulting. Right guys?" said Scout which ticked off my trigger and anger.

I then pulled out my Baseball Bat and hit it at my hand and again to show Scout that I'm ticked off.

"Woah there Smiley, I was just joking." said Scout in shock as he saw me doing that.

Phil then pulled out his phone and transformed it into a Glock 18 and relaxed it angrily and stared at Scout menacingly.

"Ok, I think I am in a pickle here." said Scout as he backed off slowly when he realized he is crumbed.

 **(Fast Forward to Important Event)**

 **POV: Phil Eggtree.**

 **Location: 29 miles to the Train Station (Cleaner's Base), Danville.**

The time strikes at 11:24 P.M. and me, Daniel, and Hannah are up on the Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory to provide sniper support above with the Long Ranger. Daniel was observing the area so he can keep tabs on me to find the targets and Hannah provides as a second sniper support as she uses her Hunting Sniper Rifle with a LRS MK2. As I kept my aim at the Train Station, I then saw two soldiers guarding the gates and I told Hannah about the guards at the gate.

"Hannah, two guards are standing still at the gate. I think that area is a good entrance for our team to march through there when we snipe them." I said calmly to Hannah.

"Nah too risky, tell our team to bring in Bolt Cutters to cut through the metal fence and sneak inside without shooting the guards." said Hannah as she pointed her Laser at the metal fence that is clearly a good place to start their assault.

"That is a good spot on there, Hannah." I said calmly as I kept scoping the view.

While I was scoping, I then noticed Daniel looking at something else in a different view, I then switch the scope to X-Ray Mode and look at the invisible laser that I attached on his binoculars. As I look through the laser, I then noticed that he was looking at the SWAT Team and the laser was pointing at Christine as she was leaning on the wall while Smiley was telling the team about their assault on the base. As I noticed it, I got out of my position and walk towards Daniel and tell him about it.

"Daniel, what's the big deal?!" I said angrily and he noticed my angry voice.

"What do you mean?" said Daniel in question.

"You are looking at the SWAT Team and I notice that you were looking at your sister with an angry mood!" I said angrily to Daniel.

"So what!?" said Daniel angrily.

"Your anger with your sister is a waste of our time! Just let it go." I said angrily which I made a big mistake on saying that, I know his reason of his anger because Christine was threatening him to kill his girlfriend, Jillianne.

"A waste of my time, do you even realize that my sister is going to threaten Jillianne if she gets her hands on her!?" said Daniel angrily which made me worried and stupid at the same time as I wish I could have said that.

"I'm…I'm sorry that I did not realize that." I said worriedly as I felt my stupid brain.

"You should be." said Daniel angrily as he shoved me to the right when he walked passed me.

I then noticed that Hannah was listening our argument and she was ashamed about it.

"Having troubles with your partner?" said Hannah calmly in a sad mood.

"Yeah, he was mad about his sister, Christine because she will threaten Daniel to kill his girlfriend, Jillianne since she is the hostage on this operation." I said sadly.

"Me too, I had troubles with Recker and Irish as they did not know that my betrayal to Tombstone Squad was just a way to infiltrate the enemy base and take their Intel. I did tried to free them but they managed to get out with a friend and I was relieved that they got out but was soon given an unpleasant welcome of Irish as he thought that I betrayed him." said Hannah sadly which made me felt sad for her.

"Wow, seems you and Tombstone Squad had a bad history with each other during your fake betrayal." I said sadly.

"Well not really, the General knew about my plans and did not tell Recker and Irish about it since it will ruin the plan." said Hannah calmly.

"Oh." I said calmly when she said that. (I knew that the General would not have shot her if she returned to his ship if he knew about her plans.)

 **POV: Smiley Sundae.**

 **Callsign: Batter.**

 **Location: 500 centimeters near the Train Station (Cleaner's Base), Danville.**

"Does everyone get the mission?" I said seriously to the SWAT Team as I have told them about the plans for this mission.

The SWAT Soldiers did not answer, confirming that they know, but one soldier asked a question to me.

"I got one question for you?" said the SWAT Soldier.

"What is it?" I said calmly to the soldier.

"Is mayonnaise a weapon?" said the SWAT Soldier with a funny smirking face which I got annoyed.

"No Rick. Mayonnaise is not a weapon, unless it is used for self-defense." I said in an annoying mood as I answered his question.

"Good. Heh heh heh." said the SWAT Soldier with a little laugh on his mouth.

As the soldiers leave to ready up their weapons before the mission starts, I then go look for that SWAT Soldier and beat the bark out of him.

"When I find that little ship somewhere, he is going to pay for making that joke right at my face." I said angrily as I walked with my Baseball Bat and find that joker.

As I walked menacingly to find that joker, I stumbled upon with Christine, who is cleaning her Katana with a cloth. I notice that she was going to use it on Jillianne since she hated Jillianne for her whole life after she realized that Jillianne's cousin is working for Blackwatch. I then march towards her and tell her about her warning.

"Christine I warned you, do not kill the hostage." I said in concern.

"Smiley, you know about the hostage; her cousin works for Blackwatch, meaning that she is one of them." said Christine in annoyance.

"Christine, you should also know that even if one is working for the wrong side, not all of them are bad, it's the same thing as blaming Muslims because ISIS has Muslims in the group but it does not mean that every Muslims are terrorists." I said in concern with Christine.

"But these people are the ones that killed our family and I will kill one that will make things right." said Christine menacingly which made me worried.

I soon became annoyed of her menacing addiction and I went serious.

"But what makes it right at first? You are going to kill an innocent instead of the guilty." I said seriously.

"You think that she is innocent? She is my brother's girlfriend and her cousin works for Blackwatch so…" said Christine which ticked me off.

"You know what I think about you… You're jealous of your brother because he has gotten a girlfriend and you don't have a boyfriend!" I said angrily as I formed fist at my hands.

"How do you know about my secret?!" said Christine menacingly and angrily as I realized that was her secret.

"I know about you since the day I came to Danville, I keep track of everyone's secret, life, and location. You should realize that I am a cadet for Zone 5.1." I said angrily serious as I pulled out a hard drive that contains everyone's secrets, including hers.

"Give me that!" said Christine angrily but I refused.

"Not until you promise me to not kill Jillianne and I will delete your secrets out of my drive." I said seriously to her.

"I will never let her live." said Christine which I recorded secretly behind my back.

"Then you will not do the mission if you are just going there and kill Jillianne. I'm sorry but you are not coming on this rescue mission with that attitude." I said seriously as I walked away from her.

As I walked away from her, I then sensed something coming behind me. When I turned around, I saw a Katana flying fast towards me and hit the wall instead of me. As the Katana hit the wall, I then heard Christine's anger raging out on the background and I know I did something worse when I told her that she is not coming with us at the rescue mission and she is only going to defend the enemy base from incoming enemies that will assault the area soon once we take it. I pulled out my Walkie Talkie and contacted Phil to tell him about what I did.

"Phil, I think I made a bad mistake." I said in concern.

"Yeah, I saw it when I was having a conversation with Hannah. That was tough." said Phil calmly as he looked at the location where me, Christine, and the SWAT Team are.

"Listen Smiley, even if you let her off the rescue mission, she will plan on something after you rescue them so I think I will stay outside and make sure she doesn't plan any area where she can attack Jillianne and occupy the area with SWAT Soldiers guarding the area and vigilante to find her doing anything bad." said Phil in concern as he decided to be left behind and guard the Cleaner's Base.

"Wait, you are not coming?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, I have to make sure she doesn't come inside the tunnels and kill her without noticing it." said Phil seriously.

"Ok, just be safe." I said in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." said Phil calmly as he ended his call.

As the call ended, I then noticed Jack Mitchell and War Pig listening about our conversation.

"What are you doing?" I said in question to the two.

"What would you expect, listening your conversation to Phil." said Jack Mitchell calmly as he began fixing his robotic arm.

"I don't know what you're saying but it is kind of boring for me." said War Pig in an energized mood as he readied his Liberty Launcher.

"Wait, you think that's boring?" said Jack Mitchell in question.

"Yeah, why?" said War Pig in confusion.

"Ok, nevermind." said Jack Mitchell after he realized it.

"Anyway, we were listening your conversation with Phil because we also have a problem with Christine as well." said Jack Mitchell as he was talking about Christine being in an anger state.

"Yeah, look what she did to my Shotgun!" said War Pig as he showed me his broken Shotgun that was cut in half.

"Uh, are you sure you just broke it cleaned off instead of her cutting your shotgun?" I said in dull mood.

"No, she really sliced my gun in half." said War Pig eagerly.

"Oh my, can someone please speed up the time!?" I said in annoyance.

 **(Fast Forward to Important Event)**

 **POV: Phil Eggtree.**

 **Location: Old Vacuum Cleaner Factory Building, Danville.**

I steadily aim the Long Ranger at the moving target and sniped him in the decimated area. I then saw an enemy soldier sneaking at the SWAT Team and sniped him from behind and sniped the other guy on the rooftop as he was causing the SWAT Team to take cover. As I found anything under control, I then told Daniel and Hannah to get ready with their Grappling Cannons and shoot them at the Cleaner's base and get down there.

"Alright guys, let's get to the Grappling Cannons." I said seriously as I went forward to get to the cannons.

"Copy that, Phil." said Daniel as he and Hannah followed me to the cannons.

As we climbed up to the next layer and reached to the Big Boxes, we pull the handle at the back of our boxes and transformed them into Grappling Cannons, we then point our cannons to the Cleaner's Base and shoot them, getting us ready to deploy our Zipliners and slide to the Cleaner's Base as quick as possible.

 **POV: Smiley Sundae**

 **Callsign: Batter**

 **Location: Train Station (Cleaner's Base), Danville.**

Me, Jack Mitchell, and War Pig are taking cover behind the train as an enemy sniper keeps firing us from below. I brought out my Walkie-Talkie and made contacts with Scout, who is leading a second group towards the train station.

"Scout, I need assistance on taking that sniper out." I said seriously to Scout.

"Which window, Smiley?" said Scout in question.

"Second floor, big window." I said as I marked the location of the sniper.

"Copy that." said Scout as I heard a gunfire coming from our side.

As I looked at the big window, the sniper was knocked out and we are allowed to move forward. War Pig and Jack M. moved forward inside via the top while I go inside the ground door. As we entered the area, we see that the Cleaners and Blackwatch members are talking about something that I cannot hear, so I have to activate a Roller Drone to eavesdrop their conversation.

"Guys, this is bad news." said a Cleaner soldier.

"Yeah, we are going to keep fighting till your guys get loaded up out of here." said a Blackwatch soldier.

"Yeah, we are going to move to a secured location somewhere out of town. By the way, command has already told us to bring some of your lieutenants back at the Blackwatch base because they got a mission for them." said a Cleaner soldier.

"Yeah, we heard." said a Blackwatch soldier as he and the others soldiers begin to head out of the warehouse and defend outside.

While they are finished with their conversation, the Cleaners begin to run towards the trucks and escape the area before they got inside. I then contact Christine about the mission I am about to give her because I exclude her out of this mission. When I got contact with Christine, I heard over the radio that she was driving a motorcycle already.

"Christine, what are you doing?" I said as I was concern.

"Going after the trucks, I will be back." said Christine seriously as she ended the connection.

While I was trying to reconnect the connection, I noticed a shadow coming from behind me and I pulled out my M9 quickly to point my gun at the shadowy figure, only to find out that it was Phil standing behind me. (Embarrassing moment…)

"Woah, careful Smiley, it's just me." said Phil calmly and shocked at the same time.

"Crumb, sorry Phil." I said in a little embarrassment of myself.

"It's ok, at least it was only shocking bullets." said Phil in a fine mood and I smiled a bit until I got back to the point.

"What are you doing here?" I said in concern.

"Oh yeah, we have taken control of the train station and we are going to begin the rescue mission." said Phil as he walked out of the warehouse and I followed him through the liberated zone.

"Ok, but what about those Blackwatch soldiers that were went out of the warehouse when I was there?" I said in concern.

"Don't worry, they have no problem for us now." replied Phil in a calm way.

"Ok…" I said until Daniel showed up with a surviving member of Blackwatch, which made me and Phil shocked.

"Phil and Smiley, I caught one trying to escape the train station but I got him right where we need him." said Daniel as he dropped the soldier to the ground.

"I thought you said they don't have a problem with us?" I said in a funny mood.

"Yeah, but I mean that they are not going to deal damage to us." said Phil trying to defend himself.

"Hehe, nice try." I said happily.

 **POV: Phil Eggtree**

 **Location: Train Station (now Police Territory), Danville.**

 **(A few minutes later)**

I was leaning calmly over a broken wall and overhear their conversation, since I am not joining them on this rescue mission (which I am fine), I can focus on keeping my eye on Christine because if she comes back and runs towards the tunnel that I was guarding, I will have to be ready with what I can. Jack M. and War Pig are happy to accompany me with this defense but I am worried that they will get hurt and I don't want the new guys to be first to have a shuriken on their helmets. While I was thinking about that, I forget about my question and keep listening to Smiley about the game plan.

"Ok, so here is the game plan. The tunnel that we are going leads to an abandoned tunnel highway, which was completely occupied by Blackwatch soldiers and Gentek scientists with high powered monsters that they are keeping in there. So before we rescue the two hostages, each and every one of you must place these explosives on the support pillars, turn up the water pressures so the tunnel can be flooded, and keep the monster doors shut completely so that they can die by drowning." said Smiley seriously as she pointed and marked the locations that they must go to destroy the tunnels for good.

"Then what are we going to do with Christine, she will blow the mission if she is going after Jillianne and kill her." said Daniel in doubt as he knew that Jillianne and Christine have unfinished business.

"That is why Phil, Jack M, and War Pig are going to guard the tunnel till we come back." said Smiley and she called upon us to tell us the game plan for defense.

"What is it, Smiley?" I said as I walk close to her and the rescue team.

"I need you, Jack M, and War Pig to set up traps across the train yard and set them to only focus on Christine." said Smiley as she gave us Shocking IEDs that will certainly stun her down if she gets too close to them.

"Don't worry; we will do the defensive work while you and the others will do the offensive work down there." I said calmly as I reload my M9A1.

"Phil, this is serious, we need her alive and we don't want to fail this if she breaks inside." said Smiley worriedly.

"I know it's serious and I know that you need to redeem yourself after what happened a while ago. I just want you to know that I am ready to take the seriousness and I believe you will survive this as well." I said in concern as I walk away to do defense.

"Wait…" said Smiley in concern as I stopped to look around, only to get surprise of Smiley's kiss and I felt to keep it up for a little second until broke out gently.

"Stay safe, Phil." said Smiley in concern.

"You too." I said in concern as I do a handshake taunt for Smiley.

"Yeah." said Smiley with a little smile.

After that, we walk away from each other and continue on with our missions. I felt blushed after that surprise and I felt we would be like that together.

 **POV: Smiley Sundae**

 **Callsign: Batter**

 **Location: Train Station (now Police territory), Danville**

I hope he gets it because I am really concern of him. Even if I don't make it, I will always feel that last moment that I will ever remember on my soul. Be safe Phil, be safe.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Okay, thank you for reading and I will see you soon on the next one.**

 **Bye, Comrades.**


End file.
